gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Just Can't Get Enough
Just Can't Get Enough ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Eine lässt das Lieben, und wird von Blaine und Kurt mit Brittany, Marley und Sam gesungen. Wenn Will beschließt, dass der Empfang trotz der nicht abgehaltenen Hochzeit stattfindet, singen auf diesem Blaine und Kurt den Song, um die Gäste zu unterhalten. Währenddessen redet Rachel mit Finn, dass Emma vielleicht wegen dem Kuss mit Finn weggerannt ist, aber nicht zwangsläufig wegen Finn selbst. Rachel fügt hinzu, dass es nicht jeden Tag vorkommt, dass sie in der gleichen Stadt sind und zieht ihn daher auf die Tanzfläche. Währenddessen ist Tina zu sehen, die Blaine und Kurt eifersüchtig beobachtet und an ihrem Getränk nippt. Betty sagt Artie derweil erneut, dass sie nicht mit Idioten wie ihm rumhängen will und er erwidert, dass er weiß, dass es sie verärgert, im Rollstuhl zu sitzen und sie daher gemein sei. Betty bestreitet das aber und willigt schlussendlich doch ein, mit ihm zu tanzen. Brittany, Jake, Marley, Mike, Quinn, Sam, Santana und Sue haben ebenfalls sichtlich Spaß bei dem Song. Zum Ende teilen Blaine und Kurt sich das Mikro, da Blaine seins nach unten zu den Tanzenden hält, so dass Brittany, Marley und Sam mitsingen können. Das Original stammt von Depeche Mode aus ihrem Debütalbum "Speak & Spell" aus dem Jahr 1981. Lyrics Blaine: When I'm with you baby I go out of my head And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Kurt: All the things you do to me And everything you said I just can't get enough I just can't get enough Beide: We slip and slide as we fall in love And I just can't seem to get enough of Blaine: We walk together We're walking down the street Beide: And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Kurt: Everytime I think of you I know we have to meet Beide: And I just can't get enough I just can't get enough It's getting hotter, it's a burning love And I just can't seem to get enough of Just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough Blaine: And when it rains You're shining down for me Beide: And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Just like a rainbow You know you set me free And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough You're like an angel and you give me your love And I just can't seem to get enough of I just can't get enough (Brittany, Marley und Sam: Ohhhhh...) I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough It's getting hotter, it's a burning love And I just can't seem to get enough of Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel